Second Chances
by erik0131s
Summary: Lana comes back from Paris, and Clark is torn. Will he finally man up and go for what hes always wanted? or will he blow his second chance at the life hes always wanted. Clana!Disclaimer: i do not own smallville or any of its characters.
1. The Girl of his dreams

_This fan fiction takes place after the season 3 finale, nothing after that has taken place yet but there are a few important things..._

_Lionel Luthor never went to jail. Lex and Clark are still friends, but Lex is slowly becoming dark. Lana did meet Jason in Paris, but he did not come back with her and they broke up right before she left. There is no stones or crazy witch possessing Lana. Chloe already knows Clark's secret as she saw him catch a bullet to save her...Pete did leave to go to Wichita but he might make a guest appearance.. Lex is still somewhat good but he will slip towards darkness quicker than in the show.. And most importantly NO LOIS! While this is a clana based fan fic for the most part, every character will have their own parts in it but overall this is a clana based piece. This is my first writing and as such it wont be flawless...but give it a chance and join me on what I hope will be an exciting adventure._

_thats about it...if I forgot anything ill update later...till then I hope you like it._

**Chapter 1: Girl of His dreams...Literally**

Clark Kent sat looking towards the sunset from his loft window. He couldn't help but admire its beauty, even if he was viewing it alone.

" Hello Clark." Said a familiar voice behind him, that made every hair on the back of his neck stand up

He whirled around to see Lana Lang standing at the top of his steps beaming at him.

She looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her, 3 months back. She was wearing a simple purple T-Shirt with blue jeans, but she had a way of making the simplest outfit look amazing.

"Lana, when did you get back" Clark mouthed, trying to mask his excitement.

She walked up to him, so that they were almost face to face now. He looked into her eyes, the eyes he hadn't gazed into in so long, and for one moment he felt butterflies in his stomach. He shook this feeling the moment she spoke, and hoped she didn't notice.

"I'll tell you that later Clark, but I have something really important I need to tell you, about why I came back."

"What is it" Clark asked his heart beating at a rate even his super speed couldn't match.

" Clark, I came back because I need you in my life,I want to be with you" Lana said, moving so close now that he could smell her sweet perfume she always wore, and it brought back fond memories.

Pulling his thoughts back to the present he spoke.

"Lana, I thought you left to go to Paris because you wanted to get away from me... Why the sudden change?" Clark said barely hiding the skepticism in his voice.

"Well you know what they say Clark, absence makes the heart grow fonder" Lana replied flashing Clark her beautiful smile and moving even closer to him. But before he could say anything else her expression changed from loving to hazy.

"Clark, could you please answer question number 5?" Lana asked in a patronizing voice.

" Lana, what are you talking about" Clark replied, as he looked at her in confusion...And all at once he felt dizzy as though he were being ripped from the earth and shaken out of a deep sleep.

"I said could you please answer question number 5 Mr. Kent...Since obviously my lesson is so simple that you feel you can pass it in your sleep" said a deep voice that clearly didn't belong to Lana. Clark picked his head up and realized he was in school, and was staring his history teacher Mr. Higgins in the eyes... Even behind his square glasses Clark could tell he was not pleased.

Quickly Clark realized what going on and he looked at the chalk board to see what question number 5 was.

"In what piece of literature is this quote found?-All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when able to attack, we must seem unable; when using our forces, we must seem inactive; when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away; when far away, we must make him believe we are near. Hold out baits to entice the enemy. Feign disorder, and crush him".

Clark smiled to himself, for his friend Lex Luthor quoted this book often. " Its from the Art of War, Mr. Higgins" Clark stated, clearly please with himself..

"Well done Mr. Kent, but I prefer my students awake for future reference". He said walking away clearly disgusted. With a wave of his hand he said" Class dismissed." And Clark ran out deciding not to test his luck again.


	2. The Email

**Chapter 2: The Email**

_Author note: Please keep reviewing...As this is my first fic id like to know how I'm doing. And feel free to leave suggestions._

Smallville High School- The Torch

"Chloe, Up all night again I see" Clark said walking through the door of the torch.

As usual his best friend Chloe Sullivan had a cup of coffee by her and side, and was typing away on her computer. She had her blonde hair straightened and cut short. Not too short, but not too long. Just how Chloe liked it. Chloe raised her head from the computer screen and gave Clark a quick smile.

"Well Clark, some of us can't type at super speed, and I do have deadline. And speaking of super I didn't know you discovered ability" Chloe stated as she smirked and continued typing her article.

"What are you talking about Chloe?" Clark asked clearly confused.

"Super snoring" Chloe replied with a devious smile. "i heard about what happened in history class...I'm surprised you didn't get detention. But then again who can resist that Kent charm."

"Very funny Chloe" Clark said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He dropped his backpack on the ground next to his seat and looked over to see her article.. It was entitled "Prom Queen voting: Popularity Contest or tradition?.

"I think its a mix of both, Chloe. But this isn't exactly breaking news"

"Yea I know but this year so far has been incredibly dull. No meteor freaks yet...But one cant give up hope I suppose" Chloe replied as she began to check her email.

Clark took this as a cue to stop peeking over her shoulder and got up to serve himself some of the coffee from the pot...Of course it was nearly empty, as Chloe's all nighters leave coffee in scarce supply.

"Clark, I got an email from Lana" Chloe shooting him an important look. "It says shes coming back to Smallville."

Clark nearly dropped his coffee and turned around to face Chloe.

"When" he exclaimed, not even bothering to mask the excitement in his voice.

Chloe clearly picked up on this but decided not to press the issue. "It says shes coming back tonight"

Before Clark could help himself he was having Flashbacks of him and Lana in the loft. When she had left for Paris he thought he'd never see her again. But she was coming back. And this was his chance to make things right once and for all.

"I'll talk to you later Chloe. I need to get home and do Chores."

And before Chloe could respond he was walking out the door, lost in thought.


	3. A Familiar Face

Kirk4ever: sorry about the slow place, ill see if i can get things going for ya, and thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter 3- The Discussion**

Smallville – Kent Farm Loft

Clark Kent sat in his loft looking at a picture of the girl of his dreams. Lana Lang left Smallville 3 months ago to go to the Paris school of the Arts. But she was coming back tonight. Clark paced back and forth in his loft wondering if she was coming back to see him or for some other reason when he heard a familiar voice pull him back to reality.

"Clark" Lana called from the top of the loft steps. She was wearing the same outfit he saw in his dream earlier that day, which prompted him to pinch himself to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep again. But thoroughly convinced this was real he answered.

"Lana, you're back" Clark said, fighting the urge to run up and hug her tight. Instead he gained control of his emotions and waved his hand, beckoning her to come up the steps.

"I just thought id stop by and come and see you. How have you been Clark?" She asked while walking up to him and standing next to him, gazing out the window. It was a beautiful sight. The sun had not completely set yet, which gave the sky a pinkish orange tint. Even the sky couldn't keep Clark's eyes off of Lana. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"I've been good" Clark replied spinning around to look out the window with her. "You know I had a dream about you today."

"What kind of dream, Clark?" She said shooting him a playful look.

Clark seeing where this was going quickly clarified that it was not 'that kind of dream' and almost thought he saw a hint of disappointment in her eyes, but when he looked again it was gone.

"I dreamed that you were here in my loft" he explained "and you were telling me the reason you came back from Paris. And now here you are in my loft."

"Here I am" she replied making a gesture with her hands.

"So how was the Paris school of the Arts" Clark asked trying to start a polite conversation.

"It was great. I learned a lot in Paris. Its amazing how going away for a while puts your while life in perspective" And for the first time in far too long their eyes met. After what felt like hours Clark moved from the window and sat down on the couch. Lana sat down next to him, a little bit farther away than he had hoped and put her hands in her lap and turned to face him.

"So how have you been in the past three months Clark?" Lana asked eagerly "Any women in your life?"

"No" Clark answered at light speed.

Lana smiled, obviously happy with his quick answer.

"Any men in your life?" She asked in a playful voice.

"Lana!" Clark exclaimed, pretending to be insulted.

"Well Clark, you said there were no woman in your life" Lana continued playing along, "And I know for a fact that no woman can resist the Kent charm, so I figured maybe you had started batting for the other team."

"Well you are right about one thing. No woman can resist the Kent charm" He replied a devious smile on his face.

Lana giggled. "I guess not."

Clark was surprised how easy it was to talk to her. After everything that had happened here they were talking as if there were no issues between them.

After hours of talking and catching up Lana stood up and began to stretch and a yawn escaped her.

"Wow. I better get going Clark I had no idea how late it was" She said looking at her watch.."As much as id love to stay and burn the midnight oil with you" she stated with a smile "we have school tomorrow."

"Goodbye-Clark"

"Goodbye Lana" Clark replied as she descended the steps. As tempted as he was to just pass out in the loft he found the energy to make it into the house. He quickly climbed the stairs and as soon as he made it into his room he fell into his bed. Thinking of how great it was that Lana was back he drifted into dreamland.


	4. Late Nights

**Chapter 4- Late Nights**

As much as I wanted to continue this story in third person, I'm not that great at writing third person and its bringing me to writers blocks. So I'm switching it to a a mixture of both. Sorry if this gets confusing...If you dont see a POV in the beginning of a paragraph, assume its third person.

Smallville High school- The Torch

**Clark's POV**

"Late night?" Chloe asked handing me mug of coffee. _If only she knew_.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, graciously taking the offered mug and taking a long sip.

"I don't know, it couldn't be the fact that thats your 5th cup this hour and your still all puffy eyed" Chloe remarked sitting down next to me. "c'mon spill the beans, how'd the late night chat go?" Chloe asked with a small smile.

I shot Chloe an incredulous stare. "Now how did you know about that" I asked in disbelief. Although I was hardly surprised. After all, it was her job to make sure nothing slipped by her, and she was very good at it.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Clark, you should know by now that Lana tells me everything"

Standing up I brought my mind back to last night.. Smiling to myself I relayed the events to Chloe.

"It went great Chloe, we talked for hours. It was nice to have a nice long talk with her. We haven't done it in so long. I think we might be able to work things out."

"Thats great Clark" Chloe said in a supportive voice. "its nice to see that some things never change" she added softly.

I considered her for a moment. Chloe had always had feelings for me. But I could never return them. I always loved Lana, and Chloe and I could never be more than friends. Hearing her talk positive about me and Lana felt good. She was my best friend and having her blessing meant a lot.

"Clark if I can offer you one piece of advice?"

Pulling myself back to the present I turned to face her. "Yea, what is it?"

"Second chances don't come around often. It looks like for some reason you and Lana have been given one." Chloe said walking over to me and looking me in the eyes, "Just make sure you don't waste it" she finished.

I pondered her words for a moment. She was right. For some reason Lana came back when she had said she was never going to. Maybe this was my second chance.

"When did you get so wise?" .

Her eyes light up, and I notice her blush at the compliment. "I've always been this wise Clark" Chloe replied with a smile, "but frequent reminders are always nice."

Remembering the load of chores I have to do I say goodbye to Chloe. Walking very quickly, my mind on the workload waiting for me on the farm I hurry out the front doors of the school , not noticing I'm being followed.

When out of nowhere I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

**Lana's POV**

I didn't mean to scare him, but I couldn't help but laugh when he jumped. It wasn't often that I saw Clark Kent rattled. When he turned around to face me his cheeks were almost as red as his truck. I could tell he was clearly embarrassed that he got so scared. I don't know why he was embarrassed I thought it was kinda cute.

"Sorry Clark, didn't mean to scare you" I say, with a smile on my face.

He puffs out his chest, trying to look macho before replying in a playful voice, "Nothing can scare me Lana".

Wow he must be working out, I think to myself looking at his chest. He was wearing a tight, but not too tight blue shirt. Even though the shirt wasn't all that revealing, it still left little to the imagination.

"Lana, what is it" He asked, clearly catching me staring.

Busted! "Nothing, I was just looking at your shirt" I lie "Its nice". At that moment I cursed myself in my head for being such a bad liar. His shirt was very plain, but it was the only thing I could think to say.

"Thanks" he replied clearly confused, but not pressing the issue. I was glad. I didn't wanna have to explain why I was checking him out. The truth is, I don't know how I feel about him right now. We hung out the other night just as friends, but it was obvious he still had feelings for me.

"Lana, I have a lot of chores to do" Clark said snapping me out of my thoughts, "Why don't you stop by the loft later and we can hang out"

"How about we go to my place?" I offered "We could watch a movie"

"Sure" he nodded. "That sounds great. I'll cya later"

I flash him a smile, and he flashes me an even bigger one that makes my heart melt. I quickly turn around and walk away before he notices me blush.

If I've learned anything from my time with Clark, It's that any night spent with him has the potential to be extraordinary. I can only hope that tonight will be one of those nights.


	5. Movie Night

**Chapter 5- Movie Night**

Smallville – Kent farm

Clark push the last nail in the fence before stepping back to admire his work. Even using his super speed the task had taken an hour, but he was finally finished. Although the fence had given him something to focus on his mind kept finding its way to the same topic. An argument he'd been having with himself ever since Lana got back.

"_Just tell her"_ a voice inside his head told him. He knew it was probably right, Lana was probably the perfect person to tell his secret to. She had never given him any reason to doubt her. She was a loyal, honest, and caring person, and yet he always pulled away. He was beginning to hate himself for being too weak to take a chance. Sure he was strong enough to walk into a burning building for someone, but when it came to feelings he was just as vulnerable as everyone else, and that scared him.

He reached the front door of his house and pulled it open to see Johnathan in the kitchen. Taking a seat at the table next to his father, the battle inside his head raged on.

"Whats bothering you son?" Johnathan inquired, clearly noticing something was wrong.

Clark thought for a moment before answering. "Dad if you were given a second chance at something you wanted more than anything, but the risk seemed too great. Would you still go for it?"

"I assume we're talking about Lana?" Johnathan asked softly, and when Clark nodded his head, he continued "Son, I know how much you want to tell her. I'm not going to try to sway your decision son, but I would only tell her if you're positive shes ready."

"But how will I know when that is" Clark asked, standing up to look out the window.

Johnathan stood up and walked over to stand next to his son. Putting one hand on his shoulder he replied " I wish I had all the answers for you Clark, I really do. But the truth is, this is your choice to make. And theres no doubt in my mind, that you'll make the right one ".

Feeling slightly better Clark gave his father a hug. "Thanks Dad, I don't know what id do without you."

Smallville – Lana's apartment

"This is it" Lana said, waving her hand in a sweeping motion around the apartment. She was a little self conscious as this was the first time she had ever brought Clark here."So what do you think?" She asked as she watched him look around.

"Its nice" Clark said genuinely, sure it was a little small. But Clark couldn't complain. He had always been impressed with Lana for living on her own and doing her own thing. It made her seem so strong.

"It's kind of small" She admitted, "But its home."

Taking her coat off she moved towards the couch and sat down.

"So what movie do you want to watch" Lana asked as Clark plopped down on the couch next to her.

"I don't know. What do you have?"

"Well" she stated as she stood up and grabbed a big pile of dvd's. Dumping them in Clark's lap she replied "Pick one"

She watched as Clark flipped through the dvd's before finally selecting one and handing it to her. She took it and looked at it.

"Spider-Man" she stated, slightly surprised. "i didn't expect you to be into the whole superhero thing."

He smiled to himself. If only she knew. "I heard it was good, and wanted to see if the rumors were true."

"Fair enough" She replied putting the dvd in the player and closing the tray. "Although, I doubt spider-man is half the hero Clark Kent is." She added with a sincere smile.

The good thing about Clark, was although he wasn't always there when you wanted him, he was always there when you needed him.

Clark blushed at the comment. "I'm no hero Lana" he replied modestly.

"Don't be modest. You've saved my life more times than Spider-Man has. In my book, hes got nothing on Clark Kent" she continued as she sat back down, a bit closer than she was before.

He opened his mouth to reply but Lana silenced him bringing one finger to her lips "Shh...Its starting"

And focusing their attention back to the screen they watched the movie.

**2 hours later**

"Why didn't he just tell her he was spider man" Lana asked Clark after the movie was over.

He sat for a moment thinking about it. He couldn't help but relate with Peter Parker. Besides the being bit by a spider part he was having the same problem himself. It seemed Lana was his Mary Jane Watson.

"Maybe he had a good reason for not telling her" Clark said in a slightly defensive tone.

Lana turned to face Clark, picking up on this. "And what reason could that be, I think she would have understood."

"Yea, but what if she hadn't? Its a big risk giving up a secret like that."

"Some things are worth the risk." When Clark didn't respond she added "If he can't share something like that with the girl he loves, then who can he share it with, Clark?"

These words tortured Clark as he lay in bed that night, tossing and turning. It was such a simple thing to be stressing over. It was a comment about a movie, that just happened to have pertained to them also. But was she talking about the movie or their relationship?

What I wouldn't give to have the answer to that question Clark thought to himself. After another hour of heavy thinking Clark's snores filled the room, as he slipped into a deep sleep.


	6. Girls Night Out

**Chapter 6- Girls Night out**

**Metropolis – Mall of Metropolis**

"How much longer Chloe?" Lana groaned. When Lana had grudgingly agreed to accompany Chloe to the mall, she hadn't counted on it being an all day thing. Even though she really liked hanging out with Chloe, she disliked being at the mall very much.

"Oh come one Lana, lighten up a bit" Chloe replied, putting a T-Shirt she had been eyeing back on its respective rack. "Its not like you have anything better to do."

Chloe was right. As sad as it sounded she really didn't have anything to do at all today, and although she hated the mall it sure beat staying home alone and doing nothing.

"Oh, wow" Chloe exclaimed pointing at a particularly revealing outfit. "I wonder what Clark would say if you wore that on your next date" Chloe added with a devious smile.

"Yea right" Lana replied rolling her eyes. She quickly pictured walking up to the loft wearing that, and seeing Clark drool. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"So whats going on with you two anyway?" Chloe asked on a more serious note.

"What do you mean?" She knew exactly what Chloe meant, but she wasn't sure she really wanted to talk about it. The truth was she really didn't know where she stood with Clark. With the mixed signals he gave off, it was impossible to tell.

"I mean, you guys have been spending a lot of time together since you got back." Chloe continued, clearly not willing to drop the subject.

"Clark and I are just friends." Lana stated firmly. At least for now she thought to herself.

"Just friends." Chloe repeated, in an almost mocking voice.

Desperately searching for a change of subject Lana pointed over to another shop and exclaimed "Is that Pete?" Knowing this would get her full attention. It wasn't exactly a secret that Chloe and Pete had a crush on each other.

Chloe's eyes traced Lana's arm and she whirled around to look where she was pointing. "Where?"

"Nevermind , its not him." Lana replied with a smirk on her face.

"You tricked me Lana Lang" Chloe accused, giving her a playful shove.

"Thats a pretty hefty accusation, Mrs. Sullivan" She played along.

Her mood had become much more upbeat now that the awkward Clark discussion was behind them.

"So, where to now?" Chloe asked as they walked out into the sunlit mall parking lot.

"Home?" Lana suggested hopefully. Although she didn't want to hurt Chloe's feelings, she was really tired. The mall always seemed to have that effect on her.

" I don't think so Lana." Chloe replied as they got into her car. "You can't worm your way out of girl's night out that easily."

"Ok" Lana sighed admitting defeat. "How about we go to a movie?" she suggested.

"Ooh, I know the perfect one. Spider-Man 2 just came out and I really want to see it. Hows that sound?"

As soon as Chloe mentioned Spider-Man Lana's thoughts drifted back to the other night with Clark.

It was a moment before she realized she had left Chloe hanging.

"Yea that sounds great Chloe."

**2 and half hours later**

"Oh my god, Spider-man is such a hotty" Chloe exclaimed when they exited the movie theater.

"Sure I guess, although I doubt I could date a guy who puts a red and blue suit on and flies around the city for a living." Lana replied with a smirk on her face.

They didn't talk much on the drive home. Mostly because Lana was very tired, and partly because there was nothing to talk about. She was actually about to nod off in the car when they stopped outside her house.

Thanking Chloe for a good time, she dragged herself into her house and up the stairs to her room. Not even bothering to change into her pajamas she plopped onto her bed, letting sleep overtake her.


	7. The Slumber Party

**Chapter 7- Slumber Party**

**A/N: Please keep reviewing, so i know how im doing. I appreciate each and every review.**

"Why am I here?" Lana asked herself as she climbed the steps to the top of the loft. She had no idea what had compelled her to drive to Clark's house. But here she was, standing in his loft all the same.

"Now this is weird" a voice commented behind her making her jump.

She turned around to see Clark standing a few feet away smirking at her. "Whats weird?" she asked curiously. Besides the fact that I'm standing in Clark's barn in the middle of the night she thought to herself.

"Well, beautiful woman don't normally show up to my barn until after I'm asleep" he teased in a charming voice.

Lana couldn't help but blush. He always knew exactly what to say to make her weak in the knees.

"Well then consider this your lucky night." She replied playfully.

She tore her gaze away from Clark, and turned to look out the window. A moment later she felt Clark stand next to her. They stood there for a while, just gazing at the stars. It was a perfect night, almost as if the stars knew they were being watched, and were shining their brightest just for them.

"So seriously, what brings you here at this time Lana?" Clark asked sincerely, turning to face her.

She was really surprised that he wasn't mad at all. She knew she wouldn't exactly be pleased if she had found Clark sitting in her house at this time of night. But then again, She wasn't technically in his house.

"Sorry, I woke up in the middle of the night and just had the sudden urge to come here, if that makes any sense." she replied.

In all honesty, it really didn't make sense to Clark. But he didn't really mind. The truth was he was happy to see her, as he always was.

"So whats your excuse for being up this late?" Lana asked him curiously.

He paused for a moment. He couldn't exactly tell her that his super-hearing picked up her footsteps in the loft."Couldn't sleep I guess" he lied.

Lana nodded her head in agreement. "I know the feeling".

Realizing he probably wanted to get back to sleep she said "Well I should probably get going. It's pretty late. Sorry for the intrusion."

She had just turned around to leave when she felt Clark's hand softly grip her shoulder.

"Wait" Clark stopped her. "You can stay here if you want" he offered. "Its kinda late for you to be driving. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep at the wheel or anything."

Part of her knew he was right. She was really tired and although she thought it might be a bad idea for her to stay, she couldn't help but give in. Clark Kent was a difficult person to disobey.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea." she replied, stifling a yawn.

"Good." he nodded. "I'll go inside and grab some pillows and blankets, and we can camp out here tonight."

Leaving Lana to pace the barn he ran inside the house to get the necessary supplies for the slumber party. After about 10 minutes Clark returned, pillows and blankets in hand.

Spreading them out he made a makeshift bed for Lana, and one for himself right next to it.

Once the beds had been set up they laid there in silence for a while just looking at the stars.

When Lana laughed for no apparent reason Clark turned to face her. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's just funny" she replied "Spending a night with Clark Kent under the stars. Who would've thought."

After chuckling for a bit they both fell silent, watching the stars. Clark began to hear light rhythmic breathing and knew that Lana must have fallen asleep. And closing his eyes, he followed soon behind her.

Clark awoke the next morning and at first was very confused to find a hand resting on his chest. Turning to look next to him he instantly remembered who the hand belonged to. Lana lay next to him, still happily asleep. He couldn't help but stare for a moment. She looked so beautiful and at peace that he didn't want to move, for fear of waking her.

Sitting up slowly he took a glance at his watch. It read 5:37 A.M.

"Good" he said to himself, breathing a sigh of relief. His parents wouldn't be up for another hour, which gave him plenty of time. Figuring Lana would most likely be hungry, he ran down to the house to prepare her some breakfast. When he returned to the loft she was just waking up.

"Good morning" he said softly, handing her a plate and sitting down next to her to eat.

"Thanks" she replied taking the plate with a smile. Cute, and thoughtful she thought to herself.

"Thank you for the breakfast Clark" she said, setting down her now empty plate. "And for letting me stay the night."

"Lana its no problem." he assured her, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Although" he added playfully "You should feel blessed. I know many women who would kill to spend the night sleeping with me in my loft." he joked flashing her a toothy grin.

She laughed. "Ok, ladies man" she replied playfully punching his arm.

Pretending to be hurt Clark rubbed the spot she had punched, with a fake frown. "Geez, your so abusive."

"Oh poor baby, want me to kiss it and make it better?" Lana asked in a seductive voice.

"Maybe." he responded grinning sheepishly.

Sitting up she took a look at her watch. "Oh my god" she exclaimed realizing what time it was. "I have to go. If I don't leave now I'll never get to school on time."

"Yea, you're right" Clark agreed. And together they walked towards where she had parked her truck last night.

"I had a great time Clark." Lana told him when they had stopped next to her truck.

"Yea Lana, so did I." He replied opening the door for her.

"You're welcome to sleep with me anytime." he blurted out before thinking it over. Once the words had escaped his lips he immediately blushed.

"Sorry that definitely came out the wrong way." Clark explained nervously. Why did he always have to say stupid things like that when Lana was around? It was like Lana was brain kryptonite or something.

Giggling she responded "See you at school" and with a wave she backed her car out of the driveway. As he watched her car speed off he couldn't help but smile.

Things were definitely starting to look good Clark thought as walked into his house blissfully unaware that he had left the blankets and plates in the barn.

Watching until Lana's Car was completely out of sight he turned around and went back into the house. Running up to his room he quickly showered and got dressed for school.When he was ready he walked downstairs and grabbed a cup of orange juice.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Martha offered as Clark walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I already ate." he responded without thinking.

Way to go idiot he told himself, kicking himself mentally.

"Already ate?" Martha repeated. "When?" she asked curiously.

"I made myself eggs this morning" he lied. He couldn't exactly tell her Lana had stayed the night and he made her breakfast. As romantic and nice as it was, he couldn't expect her to see it that way.

Grabbing his backpack he gave her a quick kiss and went to walk out the door.

"I guess that would explain the two plates I found in the loft." Martha stated knowingly as he turned to walk away.

Clark immediately cursed himself for not remembering to clean out the loft after Lana left. He spun around to face his mother with a nervous smile on his face. He was surprised to find that she didn't look angry at all. She actually looked rather amused.

"Lana was here for breakfast." Clark admitted. "I made her eggs and we ate in the loft."

"I figured as much. " She replied, turning her attention back to the dishes.

"So, you're not mad?" Clark asked in disbelief. Why was he getting off so easy?

"No Clark," she replied " its only breakfast, its not like you did anything wrong."

"Right" Clark replied quickly deciding not to tell her that Lana had spent the night. He didn't want get in trouble, and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Well I have to go to school." he stated and with a wave he walked out the screen door and sped off.


	8. What friends are for

**Chapter 8- What Friends are for**

Smallville – Smallville High

"I'm sorry Clark, Is my lesson boring you?" Mrs. Pennyworth asked in a malicious voice.

Without realizing it Clark had been zoned out for the last ten minutes looking out the window. Not that there was anything remotely interesting going on outside, but it sure beat what was going on in the classroom.

"Yea" Clark replied looking up, causing the class to erupt in a surge of laughter. He hadn't actually meant it as an answer to the question, he was more acknowledging the fact that she had called his name. Mrs. Pennyworth however, didn't take it that way.

"Well then" she began "You can spend the rest of the period in the principles office then" she responded angrily pointing one of her long stubby fingers to the door. Deciding it was best not to argue he grabbed his things and walked out of the classroom and headed towards the main office.

When he had finally reached the office he saw his friend Lex on his way out of the building.

"Lex!" Clark called out to his friend.

Lex turned around to see Clark standing behind him. "Clark hey" he responded. "I can still call you Clark right?" he asked coldly.

Ouch. Even though the cold greeting was kind of uncalled for Clark knew he deserved it. He hadn't been by the mansion in a while and he was beginning to wonder if Lex was mad at him for it. He couldn't blame him for being angry, Clark hadn't exactly been a good friend lately.

"Sorry Lex, I know I haven't stopped by lately. I've just been busy" Clark explained.

It was true. With everything going on with Lana, everything else had kinda gotten pushed to the back of his mind.

"It's fine Clark, I understand" Lex assured him with a smile apparently feeling bad for snapping at him.

"So what brings you to the Crows Nest Lex?" In all the time Lex and Clark had been friends, Lex had only really dropped by the school once or twice.

"I was meeting with principle Reynolds. We just upgraded computer's at the Luthercorp Plant and I was thinking maybe Smallville high could put the old ones to good use" he explained.

"Thats very generous of you Lex." Clark replied genuinely. Although he did have his doubts, he decided not to voice them now. He knew Lex all too well to know he rarely did anything without having an ulterior motive. It had been one of the main issues that plagued their friendship.

"So, why aren't you in class?" Lex asked pulling Clark from his thoughts.

"I was sent to the principles office for telling a teacher her class was boring."

"Clark Kent kicked out of class." Lex replied raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "Now I have seen everything." he added with a smirk.

Clark smiled back. He didn't deny that he was a teachers pet, and that most of the teachers at Smallville high loved him. He couldn't help it if he was a good student.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I really must get going." Lex stated. "Make sure you stop by the mansion soon. Don't be a stranger Clark." and with one last look at his friend he turned around and walked out the double doors to the Smallville high parking lot.

Clark sighed as he knocked on the door to the principles office. "Come in" he heard principle Reynolds call. Closing the door behind him he took a seat in front of the principles desk and looked around. He had to admit it was a fancy office. He found himself looking around at all the football trophies in awe.

"I didn't know you played football in high school" Clark remarked as he stared at the trophies. Apparently the principle was quite good also. Most of the trophies were for breaking what at that time were school records.

"That was ages ago" he explained with a smile. "Now Clark, Mrs. Pennyworth has informed me of what happened. Now because you have been an almost perfect student in the past I'm going to let this slide."he stated in a firm voice.

Before Clark could thank him for the compliment he continued "But, if this happens again I will have no choice but to take action. Just because a teachers class is boring you does not give you the right to not pay attention. Now that being said your free to go Mr. Kent. Have a nice day." and with a wave of his hand he dismissed Clark from his office.

Smallville High – The torch

"Wow" Chloe exclaimed looking at Lana in disbelief after Lana had finished telling her what had happened last night. "So did you guys-"

"No" Lana cut her off quickly, knowing where this was going. "I told you Chloe, Clark and I are-"

"Just friends" Chloe chimed sardonically. "Look Lana, despite what you may think, I have been friends with Clark for years, and I've never spent the night in his loft. Friends don't do that."

Lana's gut told her Chloe was right. It was obvious her and Clark were hurtling out of friends territory a lot sooner than she had expected. She had to admit, it was partially her fault.

"You're right" Lana admitted, pulling her arms tight against her chest. "But, I honestly don't know if I'm ready to give this relationship another shot just yet. I ended up getting really hurt last time, I don't know if I could deal with that again. I had to leave the country just to get over it." she finished looking to Chloe for advice.

"Look Lana," Chloe said taking a deep breath "as a friend to both you and Clark, I strongly suggest you talk to him and tell him how you feel. Just be honest and tell him you need time."

"But what if he doesn't understand?" Lana whispered nervously.

"Lana, this is Clark we're talking about" Chloe reminded her with a smile. "Trust me, he'll understand."

Feeling considerably better Lana stood up to leave. "Thanks Chloe, I appreciate the advice."

"No problem Lana." she replied walking her to the door. "Thats what friends are for."

Closing the door behind Lana with a sigh she took her seat back in front of the computer. She couldn't help but feel nervous for them. After all, love is a battle, and in battles there are always casualties.


	9. Just Friends?

**Chapter 9- Just Friends?**

A/N: This chapter is pretty short and for that im sorry, writers block is to blame. i will update soon, and i promise the next one will be much longer. Please review

Smallville – Kent Farm

Clark sat at the kitchen table gazing intently at his history paper. As hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to focus on it. He had read the first sentence in his history book 5 times in a row without taking in one of the words.

Deciding it was futile, he closed his book and put his head down on the kitchen table, when he heard a knock at his door. "Hold on" he called out.

Getting up he slowly he swung the screen door open to find Lana standing on his porch.

Greeting her with a smile he let her in and closed the door behind her.

"Here sit down." Clark said offering her a chair at the table. When she had sat down he took his seat across from her.

"Whats up?" He asked, noticing she looked like she had something on her mind.

"I came here to talk," Lana stated glancing over to him. "About us." she added after a nervous pause.

"Okay." Clark replied swallowing the lump in his throat. "What about?"

"Clark, I don't want you to get the wrong idea about us" she began softly "I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked gazing into her eyes.

"Clark, what happened last night was wrong," she stated bluntly. "The truth is, I don't know if I'm ready to give us another shot yet. I think we need to take some space from each other."

"You always do this." Clark muttered under his breath.

"Always do what?"

"When you get scared, you avoid your problems rather than facing them. Its not healthy Lana" Clark said in a concerned voice.

"You're one to talk" Lana blurted out letting her anger get the best of her. "At least I'm not running off to Metropolis." All the resentment she had been holding in for months finally spilled out.

These words hit Clark like a kryptonite sledgehammer. For a moment they stood there in silence, not taking their eyes off each other. Clark wanted to say something, anything, but he was too stunned by her comment to make a sound. How long they stood there in silence Clark couldn't say. It could have been minutes, hours, several sunlit days.

"I'm sorry Lana. " he said softly when he finally regained the ability to speak. "But I had to do it, you don't know the whole story."

"And who's fault is that?" Lana replied bitterly looking into his eyes. " You can't expect me to understand unless you tell me the truth." She stated simply.

After another bout of awkward silence Lana stood up. "I'm going to go." and before Clark could respond she was already closing the door behind her.

He sat there in silence, contemplating chasing her down and telling her everything. He heard her car start outside and making his decision he super sped outside.

Lana had just starting to pull out of the driveway when she saw Clark standing in front of her car. "Oh my god" she exclaimed. She didn't have enough time to stop and knew she was going to hit him. But right before the car made contact he put his hands out and immediately the car stopped moving.

"How did you...How?" Lana asked stepping out of the car and looking at Clark in awe.

"Lana, we need to talk." he replied simply. "I'm not who you think I am."


End file.
